Link
English Pronunciation * * * Etymology 1 From probably from * , from . Used in English since the 14th century. Noun # A connection between places, persons, events, or things. #: The mayor’s assistant serves as the '''link' to the media.'' # One element of a chain. #: The third '''link' of the silver chain needs to be resoldered.'' #: The weakest '''link'.'' # The connection between busses or systems. #: A by-N-'''link' is composed of N lanes.'' # Shortened form of hyperlink, especially one implemented in HTML. #: The '''link' on the page points to the sports scores.'' # A space comprising one or more disjoint knots. # a thin wild bank of land splitting two cultivated patches and often linking two hills. #* 2008, Richard John King, A Handbook for Travellers in Kent and Sussex #*: They used formerly to live in caves or huts dug into the side of a bank or "link," and lined with heath or straw. Holonyms * chain Derived terms * hyperlink * link-up * missing link Translations * Chinese: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , , , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: * Italian: , , * Javanese: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * West Frisian: ferbining, keppeling * Chinese: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * West Frisian: keppeling * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Italian: * Macedonian: * Persian: , * Portuguese: * Arabic: , (plural) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , lien , * German: , * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Lower Sorbian: * Macedonian: , * Ossetian: * Persian: * Polish: , hiperłącze * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: , , * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * : Verb # To connect two or more things. # To contain a hyperlink to another page. #: My homepage '''links' to my wife's.'' Derived terms * link up Translations * Danish: forbinde, kæde, sammenkæde * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , , * Hungarian: * Indonesian: menghubungkan * Italian: collegare, connettere, linkare * Macedonian: , , * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * French: être lié (à), (sur), un (vers), être hyperlié (à) * Persian: Etymology 2 Plausibly a modification of , an alteration of , itself from . Noun # A torch, used to light dark streets. Derived terms * linkboy * linkman Translations * Dutch: , , * French: , Etymology 3 Origin unknown. Verb # To skip or trip along smartly. Translations References * Anagrams * * kiln ---- Danish Etymology From (since 1995). Pronunciation * Noun # (hyperlink) Synonyms * hyperlink Inflection ---- Dutch Etymology 1 Adjective # sly; cunning # dangerous # jolly, nice Derived terms * linkerd Etymology 2 From , only since late 20th century. Noun # Physical connection, as in a hardware cable. # Logical connection, as in reasoning about causality. # A hyperlink. Synonyms * verbinding * verband * koppeling, verwijzing Derived terms * linken Verb # # References * ---- German Pronunciation * Adjective # left # sly; cunning. # dangerous. ---- Hungarian Etymology From . Noun # , hyperlink Category:hu:Computing ---- Italian Etymology From . Noun # link Synonyms * collegamento Derived terms * linkare ---- Lithuanian Pronunciation * Preposition # toward (used with genitive case) ---- Polish Pronunciation * Noun # link, hyperlink Declension Synonyms * hiperłącze br:link da:link de:link et:link fr:link io:link it:link kn:link kk:link ku:link lo:link li:link hu:link ml:link nl:link ja:link pl:link pt:link ru:link simple:link sk:link fi:link ta:link te:link tr:link vi:link zh:link